Pero su corazón jamás latió mi nombre
by Laura Everglot
Summary: Ella se va a casar. Creí que me amaba. El error fue solo mío. Confundi el amor por lastima.


"Pero su corazón jamás latió mi nombre…"

Por algunos años, ame la oscuridad de mi Mansión. Una oscuridad envolvente, poderosa, te atraía de una forma en la que te sentías parte de ella. Ahora odio esta oscuridad. Aquí en la fría comodidad de mi habitación con un vado de Whiskey de Fuego en la mano; jamás me gusto beber, era un acto inmaduro y te volvías adicto. Además yo jamás dependería de una cosa. Hoy sin embargo necesito algo con lo que perder la cabeza un buen rato, dormir en mi cama sin camisa y despertar mañana con la misma oscuridad que siempre ha estado aquí.

La nueva edición del Profeta salió esta madrugada, Kyra mi elfina, lo trajo hasta mis manos como antes lo hacía con mi padre. Pero ahora él se está pudriendo en una celda en Azkaban. Desayunaba un plato de avena blanda y una deliciosa taza de café negro sin azúcar. Odio las cosas dulces. Sin embargo la noticia de la primera plana fue lo que hizo que el café que se deslizaba por mi garganta, adquiriera la sustancia de madera liquida. Agria, sucia y difícil de tragar. Debajo del titular del centro, se mostraba una foto tomada en el Ministerio, en blanco y negro. A la izquierda estaba un pelirrojo, salpicado de pecas, alto, delgado y con su misma ropa de pordiosero de siempre. Estaba sonriendo.

Pero preste mi atención primero en la mujer de curvas sensuales y centellantes ojos marrones. Ella también sonreía. Esa mueca en ella siempre hacía que, inconscientemente, también sonriera. Pero esta vez, su sonrisa iba dedicada a a la cámara, para que todas las personas del mundo mágico vieran esa sonrisa, ahora de dientes perfectos…mientras enseñaba un anillo puesto en el dedo anular.

Me quede unos segundos mirando ese joya, parecía barata, el diamante del centro no era autentico, lo sé con solo verlo. Sin embargo ella sonreía al anillo y a La Comadreja, como si fueran los dos tesoros más grandes en el mundo. La imagen en movimiento, mostró ahora la escena de ellos dos dándose un rápido, pero tierno beso. En los labios. En sus labios.

No leí la noticia, tan solo esa imagen, grabada ahora en mi memoria y el titulo "Boda de Oro" me bastaba para entender. Además de no querer torturarme. Arrugue él periódico y cerré mis ojos. Sentí que algo picaba mis ojos y fui corriendo a mi habitación para evitar soltar esas pesadas lágrimas delante de mis sirvientes. Lloré. Lo admito. No estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero ni siquiera sentía las lagrimas caer, solo se que lo estaba haciendo.

Estoy a punto de acabarme la botella entera de Whiskey, pero no siento ni el menor rastro de dormites o incluso desmayo. Solo siento esta oscuridad y dolor. Un dolor indescriptible, es como si me hubieran arrebatado algo que es mío. Algo que se que es mío. Algo a lo que el puse propiedad de Draco Malfoy en todos los sentidos. Pero ahora se está escapando de mis manos, mi control, de mi amor.

Mis manos tiemblan, pero mi cuerpo esta tieso. Mi corazón trabaja de manera automática y mi mente no está pensando. Oigo sin escuchar los sonidos que están afuera de mi ventana. Es invierno, así que no hay mucho que ver, pero esa nieve blanca cayendo, y cubriendo todo es hipnótica. Pero no puede apreciarla, porque ella sabía que adoro el invierno. ¿Por qué comprometerse justo en este tiempo?

Ella es astuta, me atrevería a decir como una serpiente. Tal vez quiere hacerme el mayor daño posible. O tal vez esta tan alegre y rebosante de felicidad que no sabe ni en que fechas se encuentra. No sé cuál de las dos razones me hiere más.

En el caso de la primera, no quiero decir que me lo merezco, pero si. Quería alguien con quien pasar un buen rato y me descubrí pasando tiempo con ella. Pero todo se jodio y me enamore. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? Es una forma distinta de todas las emociones que sientes en un día o tal vez en toda tu vida. No solo es una persona, es la persona que te reanima con tan solo estar a tu lado, sin palabras o miradas. Solo sentirla. Es la forma en la que te hace sentir. Granger me hacía sentir bendecido con tan solo ver que la sonrisa que me mostraba cada vez que nos veíamos en los baños de Myrtle, solo era mía y de nadie más. Demonios, fue muy crédulo. Fui y estoy siendo todas las cosas que odio de una persona. Débil, sensible y sobre todo dependiente. Sigo atado a esos labios, esa mirada, esas manos, ese rostro.

Recuerdo que siempre estaba cansado, pero jamás de ella. No me cansaba de besarla, tocarla, sentirla, quererla. Siempre me siguió llamando Malfoy, de su boca jamás salió un Draco. Pero eso no importaba cuando decía "Te quiero, Malfoy"

Pero ahora entiendo que era una mentira, ella es muy bondadosa, sabía que me estaba enamorando y no quiso herirme, así que actuó para que yo me sintiera bien. Más que bien, para que me sintiera protegido en sus brazos tan pequeños y firmes. Pero no puedo creer que ella no sintiera esto, que no sintiera la adrenalina que yo tenía cada vez que jugamos a las escondidas por todo el castillo. Procurando que no nos vieran. Yo si lo quería, quería que todos supieran que ella era mía. Todos saben que lo que tiene Draco Malfoy, no se toca, es sagrado. Quería que todos supieran que Hermione Granger me amaba. O al menos eso creí.

¿Quieres que me sienta feliz porque ella lo es? ¿Quieres que sonría porque ella lo hace? Solo una persona estúpida y ridícula hace eso. ¿Cómo puedes estar feliz, cuando la persona que amas es feliz con alguien más? ¿Cómo puedes sonreír, cuando la sonrisa de la mujer que amas es para otro hombre?

Ella se casara, ella tendrá un lugar en la Madriguera y no en mi Mansión. Ella será Weasley y no Malfoy. Tendrá hijos con cabello rojizo y no rubio. Formara una familia con Ron, bien, que se jodan los dos, no me importa, soy Draco Malfoy, puedo conseguir las mujeres que quiera. Aunque no todas tengan sus ojos, su boca, su cintura, sus piernas…aunque ninguna de ella sea Hermione.

Lastima y compasión. Fue lo único que esa sang…nacida de muggles sintió por mí. Yo sentí amor, yo habría podido matar por ella. Puedo incluso hacerlo, pero no manchare mi buena reputación de despiado y cruel chico que todos conocen, solo por una mujer. Me obligare a mi mismo a no amarla. Si es necesario un Obliviate para borrar todos estos recuerdos que me estar ahogando, lo haré. Porque ya no quiere sentir esto, juro que me siento muy débil, no solo emocional, también físicamente. Esta oscuridad me está atormentando, la nieve afuera me está hundiendo. Hermione Granger me está matando. Solo es el primer día y ya siento que es el último. Primer día en que ella estará haciendo preparativos y yo desahiendome por dentro. Jamás debí dejarme manipular por solo unos labios y un cuerpo. Jamás debí escogerla a ella. Había miles de chicas. ¿Por qué ella? Tal vez el destino sabía que me haría esto, que sería un maldito y maravilloso karma, para saber que no puedo tener lo que quiero.

La oscuridad me llama, como siempre. Voy a mi cama y recuesto mi cabeza en la almohada, la siento suave y tentadora. Cierro los ojos y me inundo en la idea que todo es un sueño. Ella si me ama. Ella es mía. Ella es la Señora Malfoy. Imagino su voz diciendo "Te amo, Draco". Quiero dormir con ese recuerdo irreal. Quiero al menos sentirlo y soñarlo. Después de todo, algún día tengo que estar bien ¿no? No puedo estar así para siempre ¿o sí?

Solo hoy. Solo le pido al maldito mundo que me de hoy. Le pido a mis sueños, mente, cuerpo, alma y corazón que me den hoy, para recordarla y sacar todo el veneno. Mordió como una Serpiente, que irónico. Solo quiero fantasear y creer que la tengo conmigo.

Al final del día, o de mi vida, tendré que aceptar que el amor que ella no sintió, yo lo hice por los dos.


End file.
